Gwendolyn
by beluga0827
Summary: Based on the opera Carmen by Bizet, Duncan is awestruck by Gwen the gypsy girl, and will do anything to be her lover till death. Rated T for mature themes, but no foul language.


_**Gwendolyn**_

**_Act I_**

_Based on Bizet's Carmen_

* * *

><p><strong>Seville, Spain<strong>

In the center of the town, right next to the cigarette company, the soldiers were lined up at five in the morning. The cocks were crowing in their pens and the sun wasn't out yet. There were no fires.

Corporal Scott was at the post at the coiled wire fence, pacing back and forth, as if no one would come. But soon enough, a figure was appearing out of the shadows and stepped towards the gate door. The hooded knocked three times on the wall. And the corporal scurried over.

"I must see your face in order to let you in." Scott said firmly, without hesitation.

"As you wish." answered a feminine voice. She lifted her dark hood.

It was a peasant girl, and she had mocha skin and huge black orbs of eyes. There were also small cute little freckles. She was wearing a plain dark purple dress.

"And who are you?" said Scott stunned that someone so poor would look so beautiful.

"Courtney, and I'm here to see another corporal, and his name is Duncan. I have a letter to give him" she smiled sweetly holding an envelope. "Do you know him?"

Scott nodded. "Yes ma'am. But unfortunately he isn't on duty right now. The changing of the guard is in about an hour." he looked at his watch. "You can wait right here until then." Scott winked. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"No thanks. I'll just come back later." she shook her head.

"I insist, ma'am." Scott inched closer. Courtney slowly backed up.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I'd rather just leave!" and with that she quickly ran off leaving a trail of dust behind her.

* * *

><p>Soon, the sun was rising and the people were awaking. The children were hopping around, playing hopscotch while arriving in the courtyard, to watch the changing of the guard. Over the deafening sound of the children and adults screaming and laughing, the soldiers marched in, one by one, led by famous Latino Lieutenant Alejandro Burromuerto. Once all of the soldiers were there, the changing of the guard begin.<p>

Corporal Scott motioned over the lieutenant and whispered in his ear, Alejandro slowly nodding. Then he turned to face the military.

"Duncan!" he yelled, causing a young man with dark hair and turquoise eyes to turn.

"Yes sir!" the man named Duncan yelled back swiftly.

"I hear that a young woman was looking for you. Her name was-"

"Courtney!?" Duncan exclaimed in joy. "That's great!" Alejandro narrowed his eyes.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Alejandro inquired.

Duncan nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well then." said the lieutenant. They did the ceremonial stuff and the changing of the guard was finished.

DING! DONG! went the factory bell. All of the men looked excited. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Are we seriously going to watch the factory girls work again?" he asked and one of the smaller soldiers turned around and faced him. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Of course!" said Cody. "But especially my two favorite ones!"

"Who are.." Duncan started.

"Sierra and Gwen!" Cody fangirled. Duncan rolled his eyes again.

"That Gwendolyn girl, I don't know what you guys see in her, but she's everyone's favorite!" Duncan drawled. Cody just shrugged.

In the center of the factory, there was a big wooden door, and the men were crowding it big time. And soon, it opened. Hundreds of factory worker girls scrambled out and went to their benches for their lunch break. It was a cigarette factory, so most were smoking. They were all pretty and Duncan rolled his eyes as he looked at the other guys. They looked love struck. But suddenly the men turned angry as the last few women filed out.

"Where is our favorite?" they complained. "Gwendolyn is supposed to be here." And then she appeared out from the shadows.

Gwendolyn had short black hair and deep black eyes, as deep as the universe. And she had this mysterious expression, that told no one to mess with her. Her skin was white and pasty, which was why Duncan wondered how she was a servant. Gwendolyn looked like royalty compared to the others. Alejandro walked up seductively to her and she smirked and started singing with her beautiful powerful voice:

_Love is a rebellious bird _  
><em>that nobody can tame, <em>  
><em>and you call him quite in vain <em>  
><em>if it suits him not to come.<em>

_Nothing helps, neither threat nor prayer._  
><em>One man talks well, the other's mum;<em>  
><em>it's the other one that I prefer.<em>  
><em>He's silent but I like his looks.<em>

_Love! Love! Love! Love!_

_Love is a gypsy's child,_  
><em>it has never, ever, known a law;<em>  
><em>love me not, then I love you;<em>  
><em>if I love you, you'd best beware!<em>

_The bird you thought you had caught_  
><em>beat its wings and flew away ...<em>  
><em>love stays away, you wait and wait;<em>  
><em>when least expected, there it is!<em>

_All around you, swift, so swift,_  
><em>it comes, it goes, and then returns ...<em>  
><em>you think you hold it fast, it flees<em>  
><em>you think you're free, it holds you fast.<em>

_Love! Love! Love! Love!_

_Love is a gypsy's child,  
>it has never, ever, known a law;<br>love me not, then I love you;  
>if I love you, you'd best beware!<em>

And at the very last note, the beautiful Gwendolyn took a red rose from her pockets and smoothly placed in it the palm of Duncan's right hand and closed it. She looked her black eyes into his turquoise ones. And cackled. Gwendolyn laughed evilly and very loudly. And soon the others joined in. Duncan frowned and his expression turned angry. She was a temptress, a witch.

As the boys stared all moony-eyed at her and the factory girls went inside, Duncan stormed off to the barracks. There was only one girl he wanted to see. And when Duncan hatched open the wire fence door, he found there his true love:

_Courtney_

Her brown locks perfectly framed her head and her calm onyx eyes melted him. Courtney was an angel.

Duncan smiled and embraced her. There were tears in both their eyes.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" he said as he hugged Courtney tight.

"Me either!" she replied. "And I have something to give you." The broke apart.

"What is it?" Duncan was confused. Courtney took out something from her cotton sack. It was an envelope.

"From your mother."Courtney said. "I saw her at church a few days ago and she told me to deliver this to you." She smiled. "Well go on, open it!"

"You don't know what's inside?" Duncan asked. Courtney shook her head before Duncan tore open the envelope.

There was a letter inside and some money also. Duncan smiled.

"I'll read the letter later." said Duncan. "So I can spend this time with you." Courtney blushed.

"That's the other thing your mother told me. To tell you this." she started.

"Which is?"

"Which is- really- i don't dare-" she said. "Which is yet another thing which is worth more than money, and which is for a good son, has without doubt, greater value."

"This other thing, what is it?" asked Duncan eagerly. "Please speak!"

"Yes, I will speak. What was given to me I will give it to you. Your mother with me was coming out of the chapel, and it was then that while embarrassing me: 'You're going,' she said to me, 'to go to the city; the route isn't long, once in Seville. You will search for my son, my Duncan, my child. And you will say to him that his mother dreams night and day about the absent one, and that she regrets and that she hopes, that she forgives and that she waits; all this, isn't that so, dear one, on my behalf, you will tell it to him; and this kiss which I give you on my behalf, you will give it to him." Courtney finished in her angelic voice.

"A kiss from my mother!" Duncan said excitedly.

"_A kiss for her son_!" Courtney singed as she kissed Duncan.

"Oh dear, I miss my mother so much!" he cried. "Oh all my memories fill me with bravery and I will be good for her!" He turned to the beautiful lady next to him.

"Wait... I'm gonna read the letter now." Duncan said.

"Okay, Duncan." Courtney waved as she exited the barracks. "Farewell!" Duncan waved back. An he started to read the letter.

"There is no one smarter... nor any kinder... there is none above all whom I love more... and if you wanted to." Duncan read in bits and pieces. He paused and now he understood.

"Yes, Mother!" Duncan yelled into the distance. "I will marry Courtney!" it echoed._ And as for that pasty gypsy girl... _Duncan crushed the rose in his pocket.

Then suddenly Duncan heard screaming and racket from outside the barracks, in the factory courtyard. And he heard Lieutenant Alejandro.

"What is going on?" Alejandro demanded. A group of factory girls went up to him.

"It's Gwen!" they accused. Then there was a lot of rumbling and screaming in the background. The other half of the factory girls went up to the lieutenant.

"No way!" screamed the second group. "Not at all!"

"Yes it is! Yes it is!" argued the first group. "She threw the first punches!" And it caused an uproar, pulling hair, hitting, and kicking the other women beside each other.

"It was Heather's fault!" "It was Gwen's fault!" "It was Heather!" "Gwen!" the women argued as they fought in a big sea of argument.

Alejandro steamed and looked straight at Duncan

"Go find out what really happened." he ordered Duncan. And soon he came back.

"Well, what did you see?" asked Alejandro.

Duncan coughed. "One thing is for certain, and the Gwendolyn girl clearly gave Heather some blows of her knife."

The other soldiers carried the girls in. One looked of Asian descent and had long raven black hair. That was Heather and she was strangling against the firm grip of the soldier's hands. The other was Gwendolyn, and she was calm, not even budging or trying to escape.

"Gwendolyn must be punished, because she was the one that actually caused pain to Heather." said Alejandro. And he motioned the soldiers to let Heather go. The Asian girl ran off quickly. And Alejandro stared at Gwen intensely.

"Duncan!"

"Yes, sir!" Duncan saluted.

"Tie this criminal up with this." Alejandro handed him a metal cord. "And watch. We are settling the crowd, okay soldier? This is the time where you prove yourself!" And the only ones left in the barracks were Gwen and Duncan. Duncan finished wrapping Gwen's delicate hands and gave it a tug.

"AH!" Gwen gasped. "This cord!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"If it's hurting you, I can loosen it." he drawled.

Gwen squinted. "Let me escape." she shouted like a general. Duncan chuckled.

"I have orders."

"You aren't from here." she started. "Like me. I am from the provinces." Duncan turned around.

"Everyone says you're a gypsy." he said.

"Well, you will follow me." Gwen said sweetly. "Because you _love_ me."

"Me?" Duncan was surprised. This came out of nowhere.

"Of course!" Why else would you keep the flower?" Gwen cackled evilly. "I put a charm on it, and it worked!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Shut up!" Duncan said.

"Fine." She started singing:

_La la dee dee da lee da la la la la!_

_"_Be quiet!" complained Duncan. "I already told you to stop talking to me!"

_I am not talking to you, _

_I am singing for myself!_

_And I'm thinking._

_It's not forbidden to think!_

_I am thinking of a certain officer,_

_I am thinking of a certain officer,_

_Who loves me and whom in turn_

_yes, whom in turn, I could really love._

"Gwendolyn!" Duncan looked uneasy. "Please stop this!"

_My officer is not a captain;_

_Not even a lieutenant,_

_He is only a corporal,_

_But, that's enough for a gypsy,_

_And I want to be contented with him._

Now Duncan had enough of this. It was all too overwhelming! But was Gwen really speaking the truth?

(Duncan singing _Gwen singing)_

Gwendolyn, I am like a man intoxicated,

if I give in, if I surrender,

Your promise, will you keep it?

Ah! if I love you, Gwen,

Gwen, will you love me?

_Yes! We will dance at the place of my friends Noah and Izzy!_

Izzy and Noah's place, you promise, Gwen? You promise?

_Yes, of course, Duncan!_

Duncan showed Gwen the secret escape passageway and opened the trap door.

"There you go Gwen! I will see you soon enough." Duncan took in her marvelous beauty. Gwen air kissed him and disappeared under the wooden underground passageway door. Then Duncan heard the footsteps, and he tried to run away, but it was too late.

"Ah, Duncan!" Alejandro shook his head. "You failed me!" and he took out metal handcuffs.

"You're under arrest."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! It took me a whole hour to do this, that's a lot of effort! It takes so much time to write, and only seconds to give me your thoughts! There are only going to be four chapters in this story, one for each act, and Act II is coming next week sometime! ;)<strong>

**-beluga0827**


End file.
